


You couldn't stop running

by sonthejay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonthejay/pseuds/sonthejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about dave and Jade after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You couldn't stop running

You dream of green flowers. In fields far from here, they drift in the swirling breeze and thrive in the light as time keeps the rhythm of nature. The breeze is fun and caring. In him you see a boy, with the brightest blue eyes and wild black hair. The light is smart and beautiful. She is a girl with golden white short hair. Her piercing purple eyes and black lips pulled into an elegant smile. The time is caring too, he has sworn to protect the others with his life. He has stunning red eyes, only ever seen by his true friends that are hidden in the shade and his hair is white. White as the pale face of a clock. The flowers are the focal point. Caring and gentle, loving and powerful. The flowers seem to reflect space. They say the flowers are the prettiest shade of green and can brighten up anyone's day. In them is a girl with raven black hair and eyes that are windows into space. For a long time the time and the flowers were separated. The flowers couldn't grow or blossom, for time was not there. Time couldn't think properly, for the flowers kept him happy. As the times grew darker, time and space drifted away. The flowers wilted and time couldn't take his own clock. Ticking forever forward and never back into the days when he was with the flowers. He found the flowers wilted and dead, with dogs running around her, taking the wilted petals. He had to chase the dogs. When he did catch them he asked for life's help. And the flowers were back. As time and the flowers neared danger they held on. For though even time could not see past the cloud ahead. He loved the flowers and she loved him back. And dying together was the true wish they had always had, but never seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'll update my au soon enough, I hope this isn't too bad I'm not done reading up to the current end of homestuck yet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Couldn't Stop Running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660514) by [OBVOS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBVOS/pseuds/OBVOS), [sonthejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonthejay/pseuds/sonthejay)




End file.
